


Day 16- Royalty

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 16: Royalty, Day whatever: Royalty, Decembrrrrr, F/M, Haters come at me, I can’t type omg, Vegetarian Dino nuggies people, i got like no sleep last night, im delerious, im so tired I burnt my garlic bread today, no beta we die like robins, obviously, there are vegetarian Dino nuggies out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: The houses of Dupain-Cheng and Waynes were always at war with each other. The two houses could not be anymore different from each other. The Dupain-Chengs valued peace and compromises, unlike the Wayne’s tendency to fight problems out with their swords. Their disputes would have to be interrupted by Princess Chloe and Prince Adrien, who both strived to marry the youngest of each house.
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Dmaianette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	Day 16- Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Insta: blondie4404

The houses of Dupain-Cheng and Waynes were always at war with each other. The two houses could not be anymore different from each other. The Dupain-Chengs valued peace and compromises, unlike the Wayne’s tendency to fight problems out with their swords. Their disputes would have to be interrupted by Princess Chloe and Prince Adrien, who both strived to marry the youngest of each house. 

Adrien strived to be with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in which he had succeeded. The two were betrothed, although Marinette disliked the blonde boy. Once kind and sweet, Adrien had become conceited and spoiled. He expected everything to be his, much like his sister Chloe.Seemingly an innocent sunshine child, deep down Adrien was a manipulative prince. He would take over the kingdom when he was of age, and the kingdom would suffer for it. 

Marinette’s parents were estatic that the Prince showed interest in their daughter. It would bring honor to their family- their daughter marrying the crown prince! Oh how they could brag! The money they would gain from it! However, Marinette had no interest in Adrien. No, none at all.

Chloe was to be married to Damian. Once again a great honor for the family, but against Damian’s wishes. However, Damian had also refused every other girl that he could have been wed to. The Wayne family had put their foot down on Chloe, though. Damian would be wed to Chloe just as Marinette to Adrien. 

\---- 

It was the engagement party for Marinette. Family and friends were invited. The party was large and grand, fancy and sophisticated. Adrien had made sure Marinette stuck by his side, in order to introduce her to everyone. Who would do anything to the Prince’s finance, after all? Marinette now had the protection of the royal family behind her, as well as the house of Dupain-Cheng. Not very many would go and harm her, the wrath of the families behind her was a major deterrent.

In the middle of the party, Marinette was able to get away from the clutches of Adrien. She fled to the balcony, where she would meet Damian. 

“Oh, I was unaware this balcony was in use,” She started. “Would you like me to leave?”

Damian turned around, and smirked. “Usually I would say yes, but for you, I shall make an exception. It’s not everyday one sees a fair maiden like yourself.”

“Fair may be, but maiden I am no longer.” She replied sulkily.

“I apologise for you, then. I too, am forced to be in a relationship I wish not.”

“I guess we have something in common, stranger. Could I be so forward as to ask you of your name?”

“Damian Wayne, and yours?”

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Huh, our families seem to be in an everlasting quarrel with the other. Yet, I cannot seem to find hate in my heart for you.”

“I cannot seem to find hate, either. It appears our relationship must be kept secret. Our families would deteste us together.”   
  


And so it was. Secretly, the two started seeing each other romantically. Days were blessed and warm with the other. When without the other, the days turned dreary and depressing. Damian and Marinette were meant to be. 

They tried to go to the church and get married themselves. However, with Marinette’s engagement, they would not accept. However, that would not stop them. A priest, Friar Fu, would help them. However, it would take drastic actions. They would need to flee the kingdom. After all, one simply does not escape an engagement with the Royal Family.

It was all planned out. Damian would leave first and Marinette would follow later. How they would go about it though, was the fun part. Damian would pick a fight with the Dupain-Chengs, which King Gabriel had proclaimed would be punished with banishment. From there, Damian would go to the next town and wait for Marinette.

Friar Fu was still working out Marinette’s escape from the Kingdom when Damian was exiled. Twas the night before, and Marinette would be having a visit in her chambers by Damian. 

The latter had trespassed onto the grounds of Dupain-Cheng for the girl. It was the plan in the morning for Damian to leave before sunrise. Alas, it was nightfall and they were alone.

“I shall miss you, beloved.” Damian told his lover.

“Do not fret, my love. We may part tomorrow, but we shall be with each other afterwards. Our love is true, and our engagements will never be as filled or as true.” Marinette replied, grabbing Damian’s hands. 

“You are as right as you are beautiful. We have tonight to be with each other, and we shall make it memorable.” Damian declared softly, bringing in Marinette for a kiss.

——

It was the next morning, and a sorrow filled goodbye had taken place. Damian had been exiled later that day, and everything was going to plan. 

Friar Fu had given Marinette a potion later that evening. He had told her to drink it before bed, and she would wake up three days later. Fu would then get her from the family crypt, and send her to Damian. All was needed to inform Damian.

But Damian would never be informed. He received the news of Marinette’s “death” and had rushed to her side. He never received the letter, which would arrive later that very day. 

Damian had brought his sword and dagger along with a poison. Without Marinette, he had no will to live. He had exiled himself for love, and his family had disowned him. He would die by the body of his love.

Arriving at the crypt a mere hour before Marinette would wake, he snuck in. There, he found Marinette and cried. Drying his eyes, Damian drank the true poison, dying just as Marinette woke up.

Hysterical after seeing Damian die, Marinette tried to poison herself with what remained on Damian’s lips. Unsuccessful, she took the dagger and stabbed herself, taking her final breaths next to her love. 

Juliet had died next to her Romeo, in the tale of star crossed lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m progressively getting weirder and weirder tags like I’m so proud of it??!


End file.
